1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device coupled to a removable memory device having a secure storage.
2. Art Background
Transactions are preformed everyday over different networks, such as the Internet, and through point of sale (POS) or bank systems. Such systems are designed to maintain the integrity of the user's credit card, debit card, and account number. However, no measures are taken to ensure the privacy of the user. As the vendor retains information regarding the identity of the user, the user is open to receipt of marketing materials that may result from the data mining of transactions performed on a particular network.
Moreover, consumers of different devices connecting to the different networks and through POS or bank systems are concerned regarding the storage of confidential information including personal information, financial information, etc. in such devices. Some consumers perceive more control over such information handled within a traditional wallet, that is the wallet having this information that a user can simply inspect, to perhaps ensure that this information that could include the consumer's social security number, mother's maiden name, car lock combination, etc. would not be compromised in the even of loss or theft.